Molly Finds Harry
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: wat would happen if Molly finds Harry in Diagon Alley?


"Excuse me, is this your baby boy?" Molly asked as she lightly pulled the shirt of the man holding the screaming baby. Moments before, Molly had heard the scream of the very boy in front of her. But it wasn't the normal scream that she was use to. It was the one of a child screaming bloody murder.

"What? Oh yeah, of course he is." The man said, quite surprised that someone had confronted him.

"Do you need help getting him to stop crying?" Molly asked, not quite believing that this man was related to the boy he was holding.

"Why would I do that?" The man said a bit defensively, furthering Molly's disbelief of the father and son relationship that this man and boy standing in front of her supposively had.

"Just give him to me and I'll make him stop." Molly ordered. A bit scared of what the dumpy women standing in front of him would do, the man handed the boy in his arms over to her.

"Shh, it's gonna be ok, little one." Molly said quietly as she bounced the little boy up and down on her hip. When Molly was able to quiet the boy down within minutes, the man who had just been holding him started to panic. "This isn't your little boy, is it?" Molly asked as she looked up from the scared little boy in her arms. The scared look the boy had made it obvious to Molly that this boy was in fact not related to the man standing in front of her. The man immediately started running and Molly didn't even bother trying to chase after him. In her opinion, it was more important to find this boy's mum. "Kids! Stay here while I try to find this little boy's mum!" Molly called, "Bill's in charge!" Hearing what Molly had just said, the boys immediately started to play a game. Molly then started to walk around Diagon Alley, asking people if they knew the boy in her arms when all of a sudden she heard someone yelling.

"Harry! Harry!" Is all Molly heard before she felt a hand on her shoulder. In the mist of this all, Harry had managed to fall asleep with his head resting on Molly's ample bosom.

"Is this your baby boy?" Molly asked as she looked up at the tall redheaded women standing in front of her.

"It is, were did you find him?" Lily, Harry's mum, asked, the relief noticeable on her face.

"I heard him screaming, and being a mother myself it didn't sound like the normal screaming so I turned around and sure enough he was with a random guy."

"Thank you so much! How will I ever repay you!" Lily said thankful to the fact that her only child was safe. But before Lily could take the sleeping Harry from Molly's arms, a 4-year-old Percy came up from behind and hugged one of Molly's legs.

"Who is this?" Lily asked, squatting down in front of Percy as the rest of the Weasley clan came, Bill holding Ron and Charlie holding the twins hands.

"What's your name, Perce?" Molly said as she affectionately rubbed the top of Percy's head.

"Percy." He said as he wrapped his arm around Molly's thigh.

"You're a cutie, Percy." Lily said as she smiled warmly.

"What do you say, Percy?" Molly said as she looked down at Percy.

"Thank you." Percy said, following his mum's orders.

"Are all of these your kids?" Lily asked as she stood up and noticed the 5 redheaded kids standing behind Molly. Molly turned around and looked at all of her kids,

"Yepp, all 6 of these are mine and there's another one on the way." Molly said as she smiled at Lily. Lily's jaw dropped as she heard Molly say there were 6 kids and another one on the way,

"I can hardly handle one. I couldn't imagine having 6 kids with another one on the way!" Lily said as she again glanced at the 5 kids standing behind her.

"We manage." Molly said as she again smiled warmly at Lily, "Now, how old is he?" Molly added as she looked down at the sleeping Harry.

"He is going to be a year in three months." Lily said as she beamed at her baby boy.

"Is he really? Ron just turned one last month." Molly said as she glanced back at Ron, who was about to fall asleep in his brother's arms. "I should probably take him before he falls asleep in Bill's arms." Molly added, more to herself then to anyone else.

"Here let me take him for you." Lily offered as she walked to Bill and took Ron from him.

"Awe, thank you." Molly said as she watched Lily cradle her baby boy.

"He is such a cutie with his red curls!" Lily squealed.

"Yeah, he's definitely a Weasley." Molly said as she smiled and watched Ron's drooping eyes close. "I should probably get home to put the twins and Ron to bed, you're welcome to come over?" Molly said as she looked at the twins, who were ready to crash.

"I would love to, but I should probably get dinner going for my husband and I." Lily said as she looked up from Ron over to Molly apologetically.

"It's fine, Hun. We can do it another time." Molly said as she took Ron from Lily and handed Harry to her.

"Sounds good to me." Lily said, "And I didn't catch your name." Lily added as she remembered that she hadn't introduced herself.

"Molly, Molly Weasley."

"Lily Potter." Lily said before looking down at Harry as he moved slightly. "And it's obvious you're the mum of 6. Look at him, he's sound asleep!"

"Yeah well, it comes naturally I guess." Molly said with a chuckle. "And it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too." Lily replied as she waved goodbye and with that the Weasley clan and the Potter family separated their own ways.


End file.
